Blinded By His Sins
by Crumbled Shadows
Summary: When a priestess who has been hidden away in the city by the clergy since she was taken from her family, is soon evicted from the safety of the walls she was born within. She comes to realize the good this could do for her as she has been longing for the sight of a mysterious man that haunts her dreams. She finds who she was searching for. Was it all that she expected him to be?
1. 1:Unpleasant Goodbyes New Beginnings

**This is one of the second priest fanfictions I have written. I apologize, I am so busy that it might take at least 2 weeks for me to publish the next chapter. I promise though, I just started working on it. I have actually come to the conclusion to just finish my fanfictions before posting them, that way I don't have to worry about keeping up with them. I was excited about this one though and wanted to post it right away, I hope you all like. My art skills are improving, I will attempt to draw whta I can. Lol. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Unpleasant Goodbyes & New Beginnings**

It's hard to believe that you were born in a world of sin and monsters. Hard to believe that god put you here. You can't bare the thought of losing yourself much less those you care about, the everyday struggle, the everyday protest. It all comes together, when you see that everyone is here for a reason. I just haven't found mine.

I was born in these city walls and the reason I was taken from my family was because I can see the future through visions. It doesn't matter where are when, the slightest contact with an object of importance could set me off in a dream state. I could be seeing things for only the smallest as ten seconds of a minute. The clergy sought to use my so called gift to get back at the vampires and so I spent my lifetime contained in these walls training to become the best but then... The war ended priests and priestesses had died and I wasn't there to help any of them, they never allowed me to leave the city and once the war was over my use was no longer needed so I was just trapped with all the others, still in the confines of these cement walls. Which sins bounced off of on the outside but still sent whispers.

The most recent dream or vision of mine was the weirdest, I had woke up in a hot sweat with an intense pain at the crease of my neck with no evidence of any cuts or bruises, I assumed it was from my vision... Or my dream, my dream of him.

I was thinking impurely of a man I had never met before nor had ever seen, I rustled in the sheets of my bed as moans escaped my lips and sweat puddled down my skin. The one thing I could remember about him was his amazing yellow auburn eyes, a beautiful color that I envied. When he stared at me it was passionately, his black hair short and far from perfect. He had stubble of hair around him chin and under his mouth and may I repeat how wonderful his eyes were, they glistened slightly from the moon that shimmered through the window.

He stared into my eyes deeply as though trying to read my thoughts and then he kissed me. It felt so real but it was truly just a dream, I had never had a dream like this before, it was such a sin to think of such things. Another thing that I couldn't help but be intrigued by was the cross in black ink engraved over his forehead, like the one I had... Like all priests had. Yet his sharp teeth proved that he could have been something more than just a man, I felt a strong attraction towards him... A yearning for him you could say.

He moved his lips across my jaw and down my neck until he met my shoulder, then I could feel his fangs upon my skin but I did not panic. They slightly grazed the tan sweaty skin of mine and when I felt his tongue salivate the area his mouth was connected to, I closed my eyes with bliss, grabbing his shoulders oh so gently before resting a kiss on the crease of his neck. Than it happened, I moaned feeling a burst of pain at the area he was nearest to, my neck. My heart beating a thousands miles an hour, I heard a growl as he pressed his hands on both sides of me and dug his teeth further into me, my eyes flashed open... Thank god I was only in my room, I shot up from my small twin size bed, the navy blue covers scattering across the floor as I raced to the bathroom to see that my neck had not been bitten and the striking pain with only one of mental intuition...

My black hair hazed over my face, strands flailing slightly in all directions.

"I must tell the check of my sin..." I whispered to myself out loud, it had not been the first time this had happened proof was that almost over every part of the concrete walls in my home was covered in sketches of my visions. Ever since I had started seeing them with him, I have been sketching and posting them up. Why you may I ask? Obsession, I was obsessed with a man I had never knew nor ever seen, a man with striking yellow eyes and the looks of a vampire.

My confessions would always be the same answer, I soon quit announcing my visions to the clergy after they considered I had been tempted by the devil.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned, it has been one day since my last confession."

"Go on child."

"I had the dream again... With him."

"He is a sin, you must forget him or to the depths of hell you shall go."

"Yes father."

"Ten Hail Mary's." The same ten Hail Mary's, I said everyday before bed, the same ten Hail Mary's I said everyday after I woke up, but today I felt different. That stinging pain was a symbol that my dreams were becoming more lively and as I walked over to the wall full of him, I couldn't help but feel the vision again, the burn coming on. He was the devil in one form, the form that hit me the most, a vampire.

I couldn't tell if he was real or not, but chances were seventy five percent of my dreams were so, there is a twenty five percent chance he is and if he was, there was part of me wanting to find out. It was hard to believe you could fall in love with a dream but it was true I was in love with him. His eyes delved into mine and his soft lips, you would think not belong to a man of his bearings... A man of him.

I stared at these drawings for quite some time, just marveling at how amazing he was, still considering he could just be a figment of my imagination. A psychological way of allowing myself to show love without having to get in trouble for it but it was still a sin. To even love is a sin.

I was wearing a black sports bra and black shorts, maybe to revealing but when I was in my home, revealed could be nothing more than underwear and that was because I spent most of my time here with rare company. I had tattoos across my torso, the vines of life they circled around my belly button and made flowers just above my hip, a tribal tattoo, I had gotten without the clergy permission. My priestess attire was set up on a mannequin I found in a trash can. I had a much more defined model considering I had a tiny frame and light feet. I had black boots that buckled up ending under my knees, fingerless gloves the went up to my elbows, a tank top that had metal in rested into the fabric giving it a shiny texture, pants that tucked into my boots and a cowl.

My weapon was a bow and a black quiver full of arrows with the tip etched into crosses. Far from the regular melee weapon priests would use, I was given the weapon in hopes that it would keep vampires at a safe distance. I was trained to be an expert shot and sadly was never able to how my true abilities in the battlefield. I Should be happy that the war is over, no more bloodshed, no more fear for the waste landers but, I gave my life to the clergy, I gave myself, my family gave me to them. I didn't been know what happened to my mother and father all that I was told when I was of age to understand was that they had given my gift to god all I was allowed to know was that I looked like my mother.

Nimble hands and feet, slender waist and muscular skinny legs, I had a tannish brown lip color and my skin was a beautiful contrast between Carmel and white chocolate. My hair color was a deep black, that seemed almost like the colors of deep space and my bright blue eyes were what the clergy said made me so special. My eyes could see these visions, my eyes could see many things, I had dark iris's that stood out so black against my pigment of light blue with an ocean green sometimes. I was old by many my eyes were gods way of hoeing us that even the smallest things could be infinite, I never understood it, I never cared I look in the mirror into my eyes, but I knew the feeling of seeing such amazement once I had saw him.

I stared blankly at a particular fresh sketch I had just posted last night of him, he looked so strict and intimidating. I indented the charcoal more into his eyes because they were so amazing, I wanted that same effect in my artwork. My knees were folded up and my back was against the side of the bed, my arms crossed over my chest as I stared at each individual drawing, I spent time on.

My artwork wasn't much but I couldn't say it was nothing, I spent so much money just to find a pencil and paper around here so every detail in my artwork was paved with excellence and perfection, one screw up could mean a waste of a good drawing.

There was a knock at my door, my morning had been fine so far and from my attire you could tell I wasn't expecting company, I stood up and walked over to the large metal door, opening it to meet a Sanctuary guard. They watched over the clergy and kept the city preferences in line, from criminals to arguments. As usual they wore heavy black armor, the sign of a cross on the chest of their metal armor, they all had helmets with visors almost like the old movie RoboCop I had watched from the past video files in the library.

He held up a white paper and handed it to me, I smiled but it was never returned, he turned and walked down the concrete hallway back out if the building. I am not going to lie, I was afraid, it had never been a letter sent from the clergy, it was a summons by a Sanctuary Guard but this was way different. The clergy did not wish to speak face to face with me on this matter, it worried me.

I closed the metal door and clanked the bar to lock it, I greedily started to pick at the edges of the white envelope that concealed the importance from me. I sat down on the edge width of my bed and delved my fingers between the two thin lines of paper and pulled out the paper that lie within, folded into one third. I opened it, looking at the paper with open eyes only for my eyes to grow wider as the words started to sink it. I shook my head in disbelief and gasped, the paper slowly falling out of my grasp and hitting the floor. The large word in bright red stated 'exiled'.

After everything I had done for them, they were casting me out into the wastelands, from the city I was born in, the city I spent nothing but training in. Tears came pouring down my cheeks and visions started coming out of nowhere. A small town, in the desert, silent, the dust picked up by the wind, the sun high in the sky. A jeep driving by in front of the small town with a sign on the side that said 'Medicine for sale'. Then it was him, standing by the town, I immediately reached under my bed for my sketch pad a nod charcoal. A leather padded journal with blank pages, I bought days ago urging me to fill them, despite my current situation, this vision wasn't just a vision it was a calling. I started sketching my vision, the deist inch line of the town, I even managed to draw in the truck that drove by and the man in my dreams looking back in my direction.

Overall the picture was exactly what I had seen, a town in the wastelands of some sorts. I should be feeling betrayed after my sacrifices for the church they send me into exile, maybe because of my visions of him. I looked over to my right at the wall again, I would find this town and I would look for this man. This was no vision, this was a beckoning, a calling. If the clergy no longer had a need for my skills that I was never able to use then let me use them to my advantage, a chance to break free and see the world around this dark and wrecked city, my chance had come and I was going to take it.

I began to prepare myself for my journey filling a black backpack with containers of food and water. I first made room for my journal, in case another vision came along, I would have to have something to remember it. First I would have to find this town, maybe a Sanctuary Guard would know, maybe I would just get silence. I had to admit I was reaching to this way differently than I should have. First tears, then acceptance, and now excitement. I was finally breaking my vow and it was by the Clergies doing.

I turned and looked at the mannequin full of clothes fit for a priestess, I had never tried them on, but I had hopes they would fit. I put them on one by one, boots to cowl, I pulled the hood up and the cloth to cover my mouth and nose. A smile came onto my expression excitement came over me quickly as I ran over to the bathroom mirror to look at myself, I looked pretty badass I had to admit.

I pulled down the hood and cloth, was I ready for this? Could I really just go like this? I had no friends, nobody to talk to. All I had was my drawings in which I couldn't help but think again about him... That man... If he was the reason the clergy sent me away then I suppose I should thank him... Or the thought of him. I started my way out of the bathroom, the final touch of my outfit.

You could hear the silent thump of my boots hitting the ground as I stepped around my house in the boots. I just didn't want to stop stepping around, I felt superior. I reached under my bed for a long brown box. My eyes widened and my breath went ragged, I had never thought I would see the need for these if I could never use them. I opened the box to reveal a black metal bow, and a black quicker with steel tipped cross arrows.

I slid my finger across the metal making a Ching noise, I couldn't help but giggle, I was a giddy school girl ready to go and see the world. The anticipation lined across my very soul, I wrapped the bow around my torso, so that I was in between the opening of the metal chained string and the metal grip. The quiver's bandolier wrapping securely around my torso, I then turned to meet with the many sketches I had made, I will leave them for someone else to see, for someone else to know, not only about the man in my dreams but also about how many years, I had spent here, I looked around, the backpack set on my bed full of everything I need an the walls full of sketches, let them go... So I did, I wrapped the backpack around my right shoulder covering my face with the cowl and the cloth and I stepped out of that stupid apartment.


	2. 2:Deal with the Devil

**Chapter 2! I hope I am not rushing it, I have so much work that needs to be done that I don't know when to post or write anymore. Lol. I hope you enjoy this second chapter, Black Hat is in it.**

**Chapter 2: Deals with the Devil**

The city gates were open and I had no money or means of transportation, so I guess I was dumb enough to go by foot which would probably take me days after the train tracks. Nobody could tell me what the town I saw in my dream was, I just walked and waited every so often getting a vision of him. It was intoxicating... I felt so dirty when I thought of him. The sun started to fall and the air around me started to grow into a cool breeze, I heard a rustling but nothing more. I continued on down beside the tracks, I had thought nothing of the rolling thunderstorms just above the dry lands. I kept at a clear pace, the rustling occurring again, from behind me at a distance, almost as if a skyscraper had fallen.

The rustling occurred for a third time and I finally turned, a large dust cloud appeared in the distance. My eyes widened at the sheer width and it was coming straight towards me, I had no time to dodge or run. So I fell to my knees and ducked but as I hear the approaching dusts come closer I felt a hand grasp my hair and yank me up to my feet in which I came face to face with him... The man from my dreams, I gasped, he was giving me pain as he pulled the strands of my hair. The dust cloud was actually a herd of vampires, I struggled from the mans grasp as they passed making squeals and clicking noises as though in conversation. The cloud passed as they continued, I kept my eyes on him.

"I could smell the blood rushing through your veins." I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, my cowl keeping him from acknowledging I was a priest like him or maybe like what he once was. "Stupid girl, to run the desert alone at night." He wrapped an arm around my waist, angled my head so my neck was showing from the opening between my cowl and torso clothing.

He sunk his teeth into me almost immediately, so rough, it told me this was no vision. I gripped tightly onto his shoulders, lifting myself up and pushing my feet into his chest before any more blood could be taken. His teeth I latched from my neck, leaving a large bite mark on the right side of my neck, blood flowing out of it in streams. I fell back onto the ground, making a grunt as I attempted to push up to my feet. I stared into his eyes with complete fear before I started to choke on my blood. I fell onto my hands and knees, coughing my blood into the dirt. He did nothing but watch, I knew my end was going come in either two ways, by his hand, or by loss of blood.

I didn't care at this point, I grabbed the bottom of my cowl and ripped it from my head, throwing it to the side. I watched as puddles of blood started to fall from my neck and onto the floor. He quickly moved I crouched his eyes at my level, I held my neck tightly to suppress the blood. Strands of my black hair started to fall before my eyes. He grabbed my chin and moved my head to the side investigating the blood that crept between my nimble fingers, he certainly noticed the cross on my forehead, I knew it the moment his gaze flashed to just between my eyes.

"Priestess..." He muttered between slightly parted lips, I stilled, his eyes meeting mine once again. It was unlike anything I had seen before, I had never felt so connected with someone. He didn't take his time pulling me into a bridal place and lifting me off the ground, the last thing I remember is his eyes glaring down at me as my vision blurred and my eyelids fell lonely.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the wind brushing the bare skin of my body, I found that I was naked. Panic rushed through my every bone, was anyone else here, this was not appropriate for a priestess, an extreme pain stung at my neck. A musky scent met my nostrils, I tried to push myself up, but I couldn't move, it was as though a counter weight was on my chest. I struggled as much as I could, but I couldn't, my back was against a cold surface and fall myself staring up at a circle opening in the distance above me.<p>

"Help God..." I muttered. "Help me escape be free from which has bound me and send me home to your kingdom." A loud chuckle followed my words, a chuckle I could not recognize, but a face I could. He walked up beside me and leaned in close enough so his nose nearly touched my cheek, he sniffed loudly.

"You want to go to heaven, but soon enough you will learn there is nothing." He whispered in a grungy voice, a smile curling his lips as his eyes slithered down my body, his stood up staring down at my naked self. I closed my eyes and looked away, I was not going to subject to this man, whatever he was to do to me, I knew god would be at my side.

"Interesting... A priestess who has a body covered with sins." I felt a rough fingertip meet the abs of my taut stomach.

"Please..." I whined. "Stop..." My voice full of innocence, I couldn't help but turn my head to stared into his eyes, which were still grazing my nudity.

"You know you really shouldn't hide what you are. If I had known you were a priest, you wouldn't be here." He stated smugly, his sharp teeth peaking beyond his toothy grin.

"Then... Where would I be?"

"You would be on my train, or, you would end up here depending on your decision, but now you don't have one."

"Where is here?"

"Sola Mira." I felt a warm substance come up from my throat, I turned my head to the side and coughed up blood. He shook his turning his back to me and walking off.

"Wait!" I shouted, but all he did was continue walking away, I blinked and arched my back up trying to move. I realized my hands were bound by rope to whatever I was on. Suddenly, clicking started around me, I stared straight up to find a large vampire... Queen, she had no eyes, but if she did, she'd be staring at me. I knew then the fear of thousands, the mistake and impulsive decisions I made before... I would never forget them. The slimy hands of vampires darted to graze over my body, along with fangs and then I knew pain.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what type of man I like, I always fall for the bad boys, like Vaas from Farcry 3 or Eric from divergent. God help me, my mother would not approve of any of them. :)<strong>


	3. 3:The Change

**I didn't want smut to early, but I was going in that direction so I changed it, meaning there is SEXUAL CONTENT in this chapter, but nothing to extreme... Not yet that is. *SMIRKS DEVILISHLY* Lol. I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 3: The Change**

It didn't end well, the queen made a slit in her wrist and poured her blood into my mouth. I was forced to drink the disgusting substance, I struggled as much as I could, the vampires around me biting my skin. My back arched and I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"Drink child." A voice echoed through my mind, I completely ignored the voice and attempted to push the blood out of my mouth. A human's rough hand found my mouth, holding it shut, I looked to my right to find it was the man. My blue eyes turned a striking bright blue as the sun from the circle above illuminated them. I tried to free myself of the shackles and then I saw darkness again, visibly, I was about to die, I could see my world fading and then suddenly, I shot up from my resting place. My chest heaving loudly, my breath ragged, the vampires backed away, I gulped loudly. I took the opportunity to jump from the pedestal and run, but a strong-arm wrapped around my waist and a sweet scent following as I was pulled roughly into a solid surface. It was him, he moved his trench coat to wrap around my naked body. "Be aware she will be hungry." The voice echoed again.

"I am fully aware!" He pulled me away, I continued to struggle, he brought me down a dark and dreary tunnel, I couldn't fight back he was to strong and I felt to weak. The pain at my neck had disappeared soon after I had risen from the tablet I was trapped on. I then felt tears flooding my eyelids, had I really been holding tears back this entire time? They started pouring down my cheek.

I was suddenly flipped around and my bare back was pushed violently against the wall of the dark tunnel, I winced despite there was no pain. His eyes illuminated in the dark, an amazing yellow, as he stared back into mine. His hands on both sides of my head.

"Penelope? Have we agreed on that name?" He asked randomly, I shook my head with disgust, spitting the queens remaining blood in his face. He growled ringing a hand up to wipe the muck away. "I don't think you understand the severity of your situation." I leaned forward and continued to struggle from his arms tight lock on me. All hope was lost, I started to cry, he did nothing but stare.

"You're a little weak for a priest." He stated, my glossy eyes meeting his, I shook my head, my expression had gone lifeless.

"What are you?" I asked softly, he shook his head and chuckled.

"We are the same now... Half breeds... Human Vampires." My eyes widened, I shook my head in disbelief.

"No!" I retorted with anger and tears started to slid from my eyes.

"Yes, you'll get used to it."

"Is this why I feel so hungry?"

"Perhaps..." His tongue shot out to salivate his lips and his eyes narrowed as he glared at my naked figure from head to toe and head again. "You will need to feed soon."

"I don't want to!" I twisted around, trying to escape, he just stared at me with narrowed eyes. I froze when his face started growing closer to mine, my head angled back as his face grew near, his breath hazed over my lips before he started placing gentle kisses down my neck, I gasped placing my hands on his shoulders and attempting to push him away.

"Stop!" I shouted with , his lips pulled away to drag a breath across my skin.

"So tempting..." He growled against my throat, I closed my eyes and looked away, I started to say my father several times as the feeling at my neck shouldn't have felt so good. He cackled at my whispers, suddenly the warmth was gone and I opened my eyes looking over to find him staring at me.

"I checked your bag." He stated, I immediately knew what he was referring to.

"No... That was-"

"How did you know what I look like if I had never seen you before?"

"I had... A vision of you..." I gulped, he moved the knuckles of his left hand up to brush my tender cheek gently, I shivered.

"That's why the clergy took you in. You have an extremely rare ability."

"I... Please... Just let me go."

"Then what? Where will you be able to go once I have released you?"

"Home..."

"And where is that?"

"Wherever my heart is."

"You are in love? A priestess?" A devious smirk spread across his lips as though for the first time, he believed I had gone rogue.

"No... But my heart lies with god, the church and so I will go back to the city." He was unaware that I was kicked out of the city and my vows evoked, I knew if I told him it would only make him advance further.

"They won't accept you, knowing what you've become. Can't you see you have been given a unique power? Don't you feel different? Stronger?" I tried hard to see that there was a difference in me, I could feel it, my heart I could hear it, his smell pouring into my nose, my eyes could see miles away if I wanted... It felt amazing, but that is what temptation is meant to feel like. "You look even prettier to me now and I thought you made me hard when you were a human." My eyebrows furrowed with confusion, I had never heard such words before, what did he mean by 'hard'? His smirk grew wider as the realization of my innocent mind came to play, a toothy grin pulled at his lips.

"You don't know what that means." He stated with poison slipping down the corners of his words.

"I- I don't..."

"Would you like me to show you?" Obviously it was something bad, I didn't want to know.

"No."

"You so sure?" He snatched my wrist tightly and pulled my hand down to the crotch of his pants over his sacred place. A bulge resided there, I gasped, I yanked my hand from his and brought my arms up to cover my breasts, I looked away, my hair swinging over my left shoulder, his hands moved to grasp my bare hips as his thumbs caressed the sides of my taut stomach.

"Leave me alone... You should be ashamed."

"Ashamed? I'm not the one standing before a man butt..." He moved his hand briskly to rub over the left cheek of my arse. "Naked." He growled lowly in his throat causing me to shiver again, he pressed his body closer to mine, my breasts meshing against his trench coat. He grabbed my breasts and started to heave them around in his grasp, I took in a ragged breath and stifled back a moan, I shouldn't have enjoyed this. He index finger flicking every so often at my left nipple.

"This is a sin." I his to him before I made a loud uncontrollable moan, writhing beneath his enclosing figure.

"But sin feels good, doesn't it?" He moved his lips to meet my neck again and he started kissing softly against what once was a wound, but was no longer there."Have you ever been kissed before Penelope?" I shook my head hesitantly, answering to the name he gave me, he wrapped his arms around me in embrace, sliding the fingers of his right hand through my hair and pulling my head to his, allowing our lips to touch. I attempted to struggle, but I gave up, his hands caressing my lower back and butt cheeks. He pressed his tongue into my pale lips, causing me to struggle again, he flashed a hand up to grasp my chin forcefully and squeeze my cheeks, forcing my lips to part allowing his slimy tongue to push between them. I mumbled against the kiss, but my words were muffled.

This was my first kiss, he had stolen it from me, my lips no longer virgin. My attempts to resist were nothing to him, he held the kiss until he could no longer hold his breathe, pulling away, but holding me flush to his body. His breath rapid along with mine. I chose to look away, I could not look at this man, he was nothing to what I expected, I did not believe he was ever a priest after what he had just done. He couldn't have been and although his eyes were amazing and my previous thoughts full of unprecedented romance, it was all a lie, he was the devil and I was an angel.

"Let's go... We have to much to do." He picked me up wedding style and wrapped me within his trench coat as best he could, the weird thing was I allowed him, I felt vulnerable and alone, this man was going to be the death of me and I was going to let him.

**I know I ended it quickly, but all in time... Lol. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. 4:Losing Yourself

**I hope you all are enjoying my story, here is another chapter and no there is no sex yet, I thought it would more sense to postpone that for a later chapter because Penelope is still trying to find herself. But! When it happens it will be intense... Just Saying.**

**Thank you to 'TheElegantFaerie' for your support :)**

**Chapter 4: Losing Yourself**

I woke up in complete darkness, a lucid scent filling my nose, my eyes flashed open and I immediately turned to look at a man sitting in a chair with his hands tied down and his mouth gagged. The room was completely dark, no light had filled it, a constant rustling from outside gave the fact that we were on a train. The man whimpered when he realized my wakening, I was in a large king size bed across from the chair he was sitting in, a dresser on the other side of the bed.

I felt different, that scent filled my nostrils, it gave me excitement, it was coming directly from the man just ahead of my laying form. The covers were draped over my still naked body, I was unaware how I had ended up in this place, all I remember was that man with the hat taking me from the hive, he never bothered to tell me his name. The man ahead of me was bald and had wrinkled skin, he most likely was in his golden years, he was in a dirty white shirt and a jean jumper.

My silk hair swayed over my left and it twirled slightly at the bottom. My eyes felt ten times better, the pain at my throat as before had disappeared, the only thing I could see was fresh scars all over my body, they looked like bite marks and all those memories of my changing had came back to me. I whimpered to myself, my hands shot up to cover my ears which were now ringing. Tears started to fall down my cheeks once again, they were uncontrollable, my nimble fingers seeped through my hair, my stomach growled with vengeance. 'Be aware she will be hungry', that voice echoed in my head causing me to tremble and shake with fear, I shook my head. I might have become a monster, but I wasn't ever going to have human blood, I would rather die.

The man said something but it came out muffled from my hands covering my ears and his gag. I pulled my hands away and grabbed the covers to wrap tightly around my body. My eyes finding the man's he struggled from the binds as best he could, but they were tied tight an he looked weak in his old age. I felt pity for him, but I was to much of a coward to leave my place and release him. It was me that he feared, I was a priest and he feared me.

"I-I am n-not going to hurt you." I assured with a stuttering voice, he paused, I saw him calm and he soon took in deep breath, nodding his head. I then recognized my faith in god, it was still present despite what I had become. I left the bed, covering my body with my hands and I approached the man reaching a hand out to pull the rag from his mouth and throw it to the side. He gasped for air breathlessly, he must had been thankful for my kindness.

"T-Thank you..." He said breathlessly before looking up at my forehead, towards the cross that resided there. "Priestess? What- What had happened to you?" My expression softened and I took a couple steps back to fall down and sit on the edge of the length of the bed. I was at this point undecided, was I a priest? Was I a monster? Was I just another woman? I couldn't find my true self in this moment, my eyes focused on the cracks in the floor boards.

"I made a grave mistake..." I answered softly, he gulped and nodded his head slowly.

"Can you h-help me out of here?" I looked up at him.

"Then what?"

"Excuse me!"

"We are on a moving train, going at least two hundred miles an hour, maybe more. There is no point in letting you go because we obviously aren't the only ones on this train because who put us here?"

"What do you suggest we do then?" I was silent, depression had already taken me over, my hunger for his blood had died down and my logic was completely gone.

"Nothing..." I answered, I laid back down on the bed and wrapped myself in the covers, the man continued to struggle.

"You- Bitch! We can't just stay here!" He whined, his face contorting with fear, I turned my back to him and closed my eyes, trying to stifle back the tears that would soon follow. "Don't ignore me!"

"Please be quiet!" I shouted back, my voice trembled with panic, I cupped my hands over my ears as tears leaked through the squeezed corners of my eyes lids.

"You don't know what I have been through!" Suddenly I felt a deep rage I had never felt in my life, deep within me, there was no temptation, there was no warning, it was all a sin off of impulse. I twisted around sitting up and I stared at him with narrowed eyes and furrowed eyebrows, I was so infuriated. That deep hunger for blood boiling at my taste buds.

"I don't know what you have been through?" I asked softly, staring at him as he just stared at me with wide eyes. I tried to keep my voice soft and timid. "I was forced to leave my family and serve the church, where I then expended most of my life waiting to be thrown out into the feat of battle, I was kicked out of the city for doing nothing but having impure thoughts of a man I had never met, then when I finally meet him, he turns out to be a bloodsucker and sinks his teeth into me, nearly killing me, he then changed me into a monster like him so that I can't live a normal life, despite the fact I could never have one..." A sudden understanding had came over me, my entire life was a wrecking ball and I was to locked up in so much control that I never noticed, it just all came out. A silence drifted through the room as the man stared at me. "When you are a priest every thing you do is a sin, everything you desire, everything that has to do with love. I had never seen it before... But now- now I do... I had wasted my entire child hood doing nothing, but pleasing selfish liars..."

"B-But to go against the church is to-"

"Go against god." I interrupted, knowing well enough that I had already gone against the church, thus going against god.

"So..."

"I'm going against god."

"Why?"

"Because I just came to the realization my life is the way it is because the church..."

"And you don't like that?"

"The life I have? No... I was restricted of so many amazing things." I laid back in the bed and stared up at the ceiling, the covers doing there job and keeping his eyes from seeing my naked form.

"What amazing things?"

"Like love..."

"Love isn't that amazing kid."

"I think it is... A kiss on the lips is full of it." My hand moved up, my nimble fingers brushing over my lips.

"How do you know what a kiss feels like? Your a fucking priestess."

"I know... Trust me..." He sighed loudly in annoyance.

"Let's get out of here, with your skills we can stop the train and-"

"I don't feel like it." His mouth gaped open in shock.

"You don't feel like it?!" He asked strictly, I nodded before turning my back to him again and snuggling into the covers. "Why not?!"

"I have nowhere to go anyways."

"Wait... Your like him." I shoot up to stare at him again, my eyes were a striking cold blue, practically glowing in the dark.

"Like who?"

"Like-" The door flung open, traveling the man who had brought me here standing at the door with dark auburn eyes.

"Why haven't you fed yet?!" He snapped at me with annoyance.

"I'm not hungry." His eyes move to the old man's who had immediately looked down at the ground, evading his eyes from my figure.

The man approached him standing behind the chair he grabbed the back rest of the chair and dragged it outside of the door vigorously, kicking him in the stomach and causing the chair to tilt back. The old man whimpered and started to cry, the other closed the door and then turned his attention to me.

"What's your name?" I asked softly, this man still sent buckets of fear through my body. He just stared at me, I was hoping he would turn on a light or something but apparently the dark didn't bother him as it did I.

"People call me..." He reached up grabbing the brim of his hat and tilting it before pulling his hat off entirely to reveal the slicked back black hair that resided there. "Black Hat." His tone was in a low growl, it caused my breath to hitch into the center of my throat. I pulled the plush covers over me further as he took slow steps towards the bed. "You need to feed."

"I-I don't want to."

"You will die if you don't."

"Why would you care?"

"Because you and I only have each other now."

"To bad you don't have me."

"Can't you be a little more... Accepting of this? You have been given a gift. You should cherish it. You would be dead otherwise."

"I would rather be dead than be a human vampire." I scooted over, keeping a clear distance from him, but it was no use. I felt like his was an inch from me, when in actuality he was three feet away. His scent... When I was human I could not smell him before, now his scent was intoxicating, I felt more nervous than I did before around him.

"You will die if you don't feed. Your skin is already going pale." He reached forward for my hand, but I leaned back further and draped the blanket further over my body.

"Leave me alone!" I barked angrily at him, he shook his head and turned his back to me staring down at the floor.

"You can drink my blood..."

"Why does this worry you? You shouldn't car-"

"I'm sick of being alone." There was a silence as I tried to adjust to his words.

"W-What do you mean?"

"When I was dragged down into the hive, my brothers and sisters had left my side. When I was changed I had no companionship. That is what I sought when I found out you were a priestess." He looked over his shoulder at me. "I do not wish to be alone anymore." I was speechless, what should I say to him? He changed me because he was lonely, he thought I could fill that gap of loneliness... But I didn't want to. He placed his hat down beside him and started to unbutton his duster, the tan skin of his shoulder revealed, I sucked in a heap of air. He looked over his shoulder at him again. "Drink my blood."

"Then what? Then I allow myself to completely be a monster."

"You aren't a monster for taking what you desire."

"I don't desire blood."

"Your lying... I didn't know priests did that." He smirked devilishly, sending chills across my body, I released the breath I was holding.

"I don't want any blood."

"Please..." He growled, I knew it was an order and that taking his blood was wrong, taking anyone's blood was wrong. God would not allow this.

"If I drink your blood, I would like to have clothes."

"Done."

"My clothes." He chuckled in his throat before nodding his head.

"Done."

"And my weapons, and my Journal."

"I burned that."

"What?!"

"I burned it, you have no use for it now."

"You had no right to burn it! It took me forever to save up for it in the city!" I stated through clenched teeth.

"Do I look like I care?"

"Then if you don't care about that, I suppose you don't care if I die or not." He turned completely to face me, staring me in the eyes.

"I will get you another, just drink!" He turned away again, I contemplated choking him from behind as I slowly approached, but... I felt his pain. I had also been lonely all those years, no one, but the clergy to speak with. I had no friends, no companions, then again should a priest have any. I had wasted my life there, doing nothing, but waiting for orders.

I discarded the blanket from my body, stopping on my knees behind him, I hesitantly placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Where do I-" He reached his hand up to point at the crease of his neck, between his shoulder, I gulped. "And I just-"

"Yes..."

"What if I don't like-"

"You will... Now, feed." He leaned his head to the right and waited for my lips to engulf his left shoulder, I hesitantly moved my head down, my lips pressing open against the place he had pointed. He groaned lightly when my gentle lips touched his skin, which tasted of dirt and sweat. I winced from the taste and moved away, he looked over at me again, staring at my naked body with what time her had before he turned back again, expecting me to take a bite and get it over with.

I leaned forward grabbing his shoulders again, the scent growing stronger, my mouth salivating and then uncontrollably I slammed my lips against the crease of his neck, biting into his skin. Once my teeth had broken through, my eyes had shut and all my logic was gone. Blood flowed from the bite marks and into my mouth, tasty and fulfilling my lust filled hunger.

"That's it..." He growled lightly as I sucked his blood, the substance tasted of sugar, blood started sliding down the corners of my lips. I felt less hungry the more I drunk from him, about a minute later I knew I was full and I pulled away. He was about to pull his duster up over his shoulder again, but I stopped him, darting my tongue out to lick up the blood that started to slide down from the wound. I then pulled away, he pulled his duster up and stood up turning and staring at me.

I pushed under the covers as quickly as possible to hide my body. He grabbed his hat off the bed placing it on his head and tilting it to me with respect. A grin coming across his face as he stared at me.

"That was very... Sexy..." I suddenly felt guilty, as though I was red to die there.

"It was a sin." I replied with a gulp, he chuckled.

"If that's what you believe, you must be in a sinful mood. If I wasn't busy, I would certainly advance onto you."

"I wouldn't allow it." His smile faded and his eyes moved down to the floor.

"Hmm... I see... I will tell my familiar that you need clothes and I will try my best to retrieve your original."

"Try your best."

"I disposed of it with your other things. I was expecting you to forget about it when you became a vampire." He stated plainly with amusement.

"What?!"

"I apologize, have I offended you?"

"You have!"

"I have to go, don't do anything stupid." He left out the door and I suddenly knew the wrong of my ways. I was a monster and I had subjected to my sin filled nature. I had given up on god.


	5. 5:Torn n' Tossed

**I seriously am so sorry, it has been longer than 2 weeks and I honestly don't know what to say. I have been having family issues, New York standards tests and stuff so... I am sorry once again. I put this together in three days... yep... I've just been extremely busy. Might not have a chance to update this for a while again, but I promise not to give up this fanfiction. ;)**

**Chapter 5:Torn n' Tossed**

H e had returned no more than an hour later, he didn't seem to be in a hurry though. He walked in with my clothes, not my original priestess attire, but a white long t-shirt and jeans will have to do for now. He came with no underwear or bra, which was annoying and uncomfortable. He stood and stared from across the room as I dressed under the sheets.  
>"Are you hungry again?" He asked sheepishly, I glared up at him and shook my head. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, his back to me. I scooted further over to the other side of the bed, his scent still strong from this distance. I wasn't hungry for more blood, but it was intoxicating the arousing smell that flooded my nostrils, it was coming from him. He looked over his shoulder at the covers of the bed, his hand reached out and grabbed the covers, fiddling with the fabric between his pointer finger and thumb.<p>

"Where is the train heading?"

"To another hive, far into the outer lands."

"Why so far?"

"We need a quiet place to begin our planning for our attack."'Our'? So he expected me to be part of this just because I was half vampire like him? No... I couldn't.

"On what exactly?"

"The city..." My eyes widened and my lips parted.

"Your crazy, the priests will-"

"No, that I will handle my dear. You should rest, the train will be stopping at another hive within a few hours."  
>"I think I have rested long enough." A grin spread across his lips, he turned completely and looked over at me. "There are things you have missed priest, that kiss you spoke so highly of is nothing compared to what I plan on doing with you later. Rest is one thing that you will want to have." He stated randomly, I wasn't expecting such an arbitrary statement I crossed my arms stubbornly and shook my head, he had promised this.<p>

"You have no right to boss me around."

"I don't?"

"No! In actuality I-" I had frozen when I noticed his hands raise up, the sharp nail of his index finger on his left meeting his wrist on his right hand, a droplet of blood flowing down causing my mouth to water and my eyes to trick me. He had eventually turned his back to me, enough to look as though I wasn't even in the room.

"We have plenty of time if you are hungry?"

"I'm... I'm- alright."

"I'm not, I'm very thirsty. Would you like to substitute for the old man you failed to feed from earlier?"

"You are going to-"

"It would be a waste if I didn't throw him to someone... Unless you let me drink your blood."

"He deserves to live."

"Despite the way he had treated you?"

"Everyone makes mistakes, it's about learning from them."

"And his lesson shall be death."

"Death is to easy of a punishment, if anything throw him into the desert with nothing." Black hat chuckled throwing his head back maniacally.

"I wouldn't think you'd suggest such a menacing punishment."

"It isn't menacing, it's fate. If god-"

"Don't mention god ever again on my train, he is not real." Black Hat interrupted.

"How are you so sure?"

"Had you not seen the darkness before you were brought back to life. There is nothing after life, no heaven."

"I know... I don't think god would have a heaven after everything we've done. All of us are sinful and everyone's punishment is restless. We will never rest from this terrible life, even after death."

"You really believe that?" I nodded my head.

"I do..."

"Hmm... I don't understand what makes you so defiant to the truth."

"The truth is a lie... What you consider the truth is nothing but poison."

"I wouldn't lie to you. I can't, we aren't that different from each other, you know? You and I."

"We are as different as any two humans can be."

"We aren't entirely human though, we are vampires."

"With half human blood." He chuckled lightly.

"No wonder you smell so sweet." He commented, I shook my head and snorted.

"Just stay away from me. I was raised in the church and god has always been my savior."

"Did god save you when your throat was bleeding out?"

"An incident you caused."

"Was it him that changed you?"

"Everything happens for a reason." He looked over his shoulder at me again, a keen grin flew onto his lips.

"So what was the reason?" He leaned closer towards my body, I tried to move away from him. He chuckled, soon starting to crawl on the bed closer to me. I carelessly moved to slide off the edge of the bed, but he snatched forward at my wrist and pulled me into his chest. My body flush against his, he held my wrist with a firm grip that I knew I wouldn't be able to beat. His golden eyes staring me down with an emotion I would not return... Lust... It was a sin and I will not give myself to him. He leaned forward and I leaned away, his lips closing in on mine.

"Kiss me already." He growled in annoyance, I attempted to push him away with my free hand, but his other hand shot up and snatched my wrist. I was restrained, my arms made an X over my chest. He sat up on his knees on the bed as did I. He pulled me closer I extended my arms out, his hand moving further down my forearm to keep me from leaning back.

"Let me go!" I squealed in his face, my nose flaring, eyebrows furrowing, he continued his advancement until his lips collided with mine. That same kiss I marveled about, that same kiss I felt was nothing more than a sin... This kiss could not compare to that one. He held me tight, my lips shutting almost instantly. His lips felt so rough, so vile, and vulgar, I couldn't pull away and the sad thing was, I wasn't even trying.

His grip started to release on my forearms, I felt his tongue pushing into my mouth, the problem was I didn't fight back, his hand slipping from my forearms to my lower back to pull me closer, the problem was I didn't fight back. Was I attracted to him? It wouldn't matter if I was, this was wrong. I couldn't fight back though, it felt so right that I just... Couldn't... But it was wrong. At this point I didn't know what I was feeling, was I a priest? A vampire? Was I even a human? His kisses grew more demanding, he wanted me to give him a kiss back. I couldn't do what he expected of me, him of all people did not deserve my innocence, he didn't deserve a thing from me. I was scared though, scared because I wasn't sure if he had saved me or ruined my life. I felt good better than I have ever felt physically, not mentally, mentally all I wanted was to die, crumble into a thousand pieces and just lay there...

My lips were wet with his saliva, his mouth attacking mine with utter lust. I couldn't handle it anymore, my mind had lost itself in his lips and I gave into him. Yanking my arms from his hands and raveling them around his neck pulling him closer to me. I was at ends with myself, facing this was a sin I shouldn't give into it, but it felt so good, sin shouldn't feel this good. Then it must not be a sin, right? No, I vowed solitude to god and that hasn't changed, then why was I doing this? Complying to his movements, his hands smoothing out my hips, it felt amazing, extraordinary. I started to breath heavily through my nose to keep from passing out, we had held a strong kiss for what must have been hours, but was only about a minute.

He finally pulled away, our lips detaching slowly, his nose brushing against mine. He brought his hand up to the dark brown leather duster he was wearing, slowly sliding it of his shoulders to reveal a black long sleeve button up undershirt. My breath hitched, my hands still around his neck, he gave a small smirk flashing his fangs before gently rubbing his nose against mine. My eyes instinctively closed at the sensual contact and I nudged my nose against his despite how wrong it was... I couldn't help temptation, I didn't know what I was anymore, I certainly was no priestess for complying t- I moaned out of control when he moved his lips to my neck and bit down fiercely on the soft skin.  
>He grew so violent, so fast that I failed to notice how his pants had ended up on the floor. I didn't know what to do, his lips guiding everywhere up my neck and down to the neckline of the white shirt. He then bit down directly at the center of my neck, pain shooting through my body only to be replaced by skin again. I couldn't hold back the way my hands found the buttons of his long sleeved shirt and started detaching them. His lips left my skin and he stared directly into my eyes as I continued to unbutton his shirt.<p>

"You certainly know what you are doing for someone who has never had sex before." He whispered in a low growl tone, my hands were working the buttons, but they were shaking. My lips trembled and he could tell that I was nervous, why was I doing this again? It was because I was giving into temptation because I was done with everything to the breaking point. I was sick of being told to do things, being justified as the red marble in a group of blue ones.  
>He was what I want- No, what I needed. He was all I had left, the only man to ever give me a kiss, the only man to make me feel this way. What I thought now was different than before. This was no sin, this was love and love is god's will. God must have brought this man to me, God must want me to help him... See the way I see once again. I will do what I can, after all he loves me to... Love? Did I really love him? Of course I did, or I wouldn't be here doing this with him. This was an action of love. I could feel it... Just like I could feel his hand creeping up under my shirt... So close...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this chapter it is getting quite interesting and I am not going to lie Penelope might be going insane. This isn't Stockholm Syndrome stuff, she is literally going insane. Lol. <strong>


	6. 6:OUR Sin

**Hello, I am back from New York and happier than ever. I am trying to be more organized with my story updates, but I am sure that will fail soon. This chapter contains SMUT! A little present since tomorrow is thanksgiving, so I am giving you the gift, a new chapter. I will be having a checkpoint soon, where I will update my earlier chapters AND edit any grammar mistakes and such. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6:OUR Sin**

He peeled my shirt from my body, my nipples hardened at the brush of material against them. He smirked, forcefully pushing me down onto my back and hovered over me, he stared down at me with lust filled eyes. There was a silence as we took each other in, I didn't know what to think, what to do, he dove down pressing his lips all over my chest. I gasped when his lips encircled my left nipple and started to suck the soft tissue. My hands grabbed the side of his face and I pulled him from the aching nub.

"No... Stop..." I said breathlessly.

"You don't like it?"

"I-I..."

"You do... I can feel it." He grabbed the bottom of the shorts he gave me and pulled them down my slender legs revealing my soaked center. I don't know why I felt so wet down there, but I did. Embarrassment flooded me as his eyes held gaze at my private, small hairs infesting my sensitive area. He didn't seem disgusted though, It only edged him on that much more and his lips found my private ones, my back arched and I moaned. My hands snapped to the covers gripping onto them, my knees arched as his tongue teased a sensitive area I wasn't aware I had. He pulled away and stared up at me with strict eyes, sniffing intensely once and then turning towards the door.

"What... Is it?" I asked breathlessly, he stood up from the bed, approaching the door slowly, his pants still covering his arousement. I grabbed the covers as he snatched for the brass handle of the door and pulled them over my body. He glanced over at me, annoyance and anger in his eyes. I sniffed as he had before, taking in the uncomfortable scent of sewage and fish, my nose cringed and I turned away from the stench.  
>He swung it open with all his might, a familiar falling in onto the floor. Pale skin to accommodate blue eyes and sharp fangs that had no use, but for appearance. He growled with irritation, grabbing the back of the familiars neck and picking him up off the ground he bashed the familiar's head into the door frame, the familiar's head was bleeding profusely once he threw him back through the door and slammed it shut.<br>Black Hat leaned against it for a moment, I held the covers tight to my body. I shouldn't want this man, he is a monster... Yet, so am I, Am I not? I am just like him race wise. He turned back to look at me, a small smirk appearing at his lips.

"We need our privacy, don't we?" I nodded silently, either because I was to afraid to speak or to surprised to say a word. He faced my direction, his hand gripping the bulge as this pants, he squeezed firmly, groaning slightly. He then started to work on his belt and the buttons of his pants. I was extremely nervous, I might have made it this far, but I still was afraid. I had never seen a man...  
>N-Naked before, I had never seen that most vulgar body part and it worried me. I knew what sex was, he was going to have to go inside me and I didn't think that was possible at all once his pants fell to the floor.<br>I would say it was about seven inches and the mere girth could split me in two. He giggled lightly at my wide eyes, slowly approaching the bed. It was stuff and stuck up in its veiny glory. I squealed before he could pounce pulling the covers over my head entirely, he yanked on the covers lightly attempting to take them from my body.

"Let-Go-Of the-Fucking-Covers!" He practically shouted in a loud growl not aware of his word choices.

"It's going to hurt!" Everything stopped, my nails sinking into the fabric. I pulled the cover down slightly so I could stare at him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at me with a small smile.

"It won't, if I do it right." He protested obviously his need for me was very evident.

"And if you don't?"

"I will... Now Come here." He taunted me to come to him, I was second guessing myself. I slowly scooted over to him, he held his arms open for me to sink into his chest. His scent finally meshed into my nostrils and it smelt amazing, a mixture between cigar smoke and earth. "Put your lips on it..." He urged, I gulped, did he mean what I think he meant? "Do it." I hesitantly pulled from his embrace, I looked down at his erection, I bit my bottom lip and lowered my head down till my lips touched the tip. He took in a deep breath, my lips opened to circle the head, I sucked on it with a gentle nip here and there. He moaned a loud long moan, pushing himself further into me, I licked my tongue over the slit at his tip earning an extremely loud moan. I pulled away as soon as he growled.

"I'm so sorry that I am hurting-"

"No, you are going to make me cum." He stated lowly, my eyebrows furrowed with confusion. Was that something vampires did?

"Cum?" I stared at him oddly.

"Do you want to cum?"

"I don't kno-"

"Lay down." He ordered, I did as he said, expecting him to just lay down beside me and hold me in embrace, instead he grabbed my knees and spread my legs. His lips connecting with that sensitive spot once again, my fang pierced my bottom lip and I growled lowly in my chest. I didn't want to continue with this, yet he was continuing and I couldn't hold back this felt so amazing. Not going to lie, not even God could make me feel this good. I felt my body shutter underneath him and an intense pleasure explode at the center of my abdomen, my back arched up and I moaned out loudly. My taut stomach rising up and down every heavy breath I took, he stared up at me, licking the juices that slid from my entrance.

"What was that?" I asked strenuously, I don't think I have ever experienced so much pleasure. It was fast, I wanted that feeling again. Now I was feeling lust. He crawled up so that his body hovered over mine, his hand held themselves on either side of my shoulders.

"A very good sin..." He whispered as he leaned forward pressing his lips against mine, I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck as his body pressed over mine and my breasts were flush against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me up with him as he sat up on his knees. I could feel his hardness at my center and panicked, digging my nails into his shoulders he growled, but didn't attempt to pull me away, his breathe moved to my neck creeping at my skin. "Shhh... It's okay... Shhh... Calm down..." My nails pulled from his skin, the wounds healing immediately, I took a deep breath, he pressed into me, I yelped in his ear before he thrusted further breaking my virginity.

"Ow..." I howled loudly, he growled as he started to slowly move in and out of me. Immediate pleasure coursing through my body, pain following ever time he pushed in.

"So tight." He started at a slow pace, once I was stretched on the most part, it wasn't hard for him to move in and out of me quicker. I just let him do what he did, this was painful and I'm sure I would never be able to do this ag- his pace started to increase to inhuman levels, he was pumping in and out of me and an extreme pleasure was starting itself as his penis rubbed the walls of my vagina. My eyes were closed and my head turned away as my whimpers were no longer of pain, but pleasure. "Look at me!" He hissed in my ear, his voice breathless, he pulled his lips from my ear and pushed his forehead to mine. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. He pressed our lips together as his hips bucked into mine, his thighs slapping against mine and sweat rolling down our skin. The pleasure was extreme, but I wasn't going to feel that orgasmic pleasure again with him inside of me, I didn't know how.

"You belong to me now, one bite on the neck and we are officially mates." I paused, wait a second, what did he mean? I never bit- Oh no! My pleasure pulled from me and I attempted to push him away, he growled only moving closer to my neck.

"Stop!" I shouted beating my fist against his chest, he stopped staring down at me. "Get off of me."

"You don't want this?"

"You lied to me!" I accused, he sighed.

"It was good wasn't it. Just let me return the favor." He advanced his fangs forward.

"No! I shouldn't have done this from the start."

"Your innocence belongs to me now and there is nothing you can do about that." He snapped angrily, I was silent, hopefully god could forgive me. "I'm sick of being alone and when I saw you... The world paused on me, I have never seen such a beautiful woman in my life. Your supposed to be my angel." He nuzzled his nose into my neck. I shivered violently, but the feeling was extraordinarily exotic. I bit my bottom lip angling my neck away from him so it was open for him to take as he wished. I needed this, he was very handsome and it being the first time I have ever felt love, I could consider him as my devil. "Do you want me to-" He recognized my acceptance and continued to push in and out of me, starting to get fast. The intense pleasure uncontrollable and the pain subsiding quickly I moaned, I couldn't control the words that left my mouth afterwards.

"Bite me!" I growled, he sunk his fangs into the crease between my neck and shoulder. A no uncontrollable explosion of pleasure burst at the pit of my stomach, he groaned into his bite. The feeling was like the first one except felt more enhanced and was long as I had craved, I felt my insides clench around his warm erection. "Oh Go-" He held onto that extreme pleasure pumping harder and faster than I ever thought he could.  
>His fangs releasing from my neck, his lips finding mine, his hand pushed me up into him by the back and he dove deeper into me. My hands grasped his shoulders tightly, he was staring up at the ceiling and breathing heavily through his teeth. He then froze and howled up at the ceiling, I gasped at the intensifying sensation a warm substance entering me. He kissed me on the lips lazily before pulling out, that warm substance dripping out with him.<br>He plopped down on his back beside me, staring up at the ceiling in complete awe. I was quite surprised to, that was amazing.

"Sin feels good, doesn't it?"

"Very..." I was uncomfortable with the substance between my legs, but instead pushed my body into his side and cuddled into him.

"Your my mate now, how does it feel?"

"The best feeling I have ever felt in my life."

"Good, get ready. We aren't ending it there."

"More?"

"Of course, we have plenty of time. I need more of you." He growled before rolling onto me once again and kissing at my neck.


End file.
